


当我们谈论父母爱情的时候我们在谈论什么30

by Yucheng



Category: SMTown, Super Junior
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yucheng/pseuds/Yucheng





	当我们谈论父母爱情的时候我们在谈论什么30

一点点隐藏铉key  
——————————————

虽然贵妃庆幸着膝下独女，大房却是盼女儿都盼得肠子疼。  
春暖花开，意味着在家里蹲不住了。  
希澈倒罕见地没怎么春困，仿佛睡了一冬天已经睡够了，平日里在家还是淡定养胎——都这么大岁数了，能再有一个都是上天赐的缘分，儿女无所谓；韩庚却是喜忧参半，怕再来个小子，为此发线又有升高的趋势。希澈看着他这样，又是好气又觉好笑，干脆眼不见心不烦，天天的跑去亲戚朋友家玩儿，尤以跑金家跑得最勤。  
年前的时候有天俊秀他们回来了，还有他们舅家表哥两口子金钟云金厉旭，他们俩年前赶着回了蜀中，有天俊秀原是不急着，打算多待些日子，却没料到今年雪大，路途湿/滑难走，回蜀中的行程便耽搁下了，眼瞅着过了年，索性愈发不着急，慢慢打点收拾了一些江南特产先送回蜀中家去，他二人仍是住在金家。

“今年这样倒方便了走动，”希澈满意地打包了一圈儿熊孩子上门去。  
金家父母一个劲儿的说：“你想见谁只管打发人来叫，都到你那儿去便好，自己跑出来万一有个闪失可怎么办？”出正月之前书院未曾开课，政模还在家中时便常常往西府去玩，待他去了洛山后，英东和珉宇也常登门探看希澈。  
希澈回道：“我想来看看爹娘，又怎好让二老劳累，我这儿也不打紧，只是在家呆不住想出门透透气罢了。”

彼时众人凑在金夫人的承蔚堂中玩耍，俊秀拉着希澈说话时，聊起了一个不可避免的话题：“二哥哥几时能诞下这孩子？”  
“七八月左右，”希澈算了算，“你怕是没缘分见着了，孩子生下来时你早回了蜀中，等翻过年你再来时，我也身在京城了。”  
俊秀惋惜地一叹，随即又笑道：“不过我跟这孩子缘份如何，且看二哥肯不肯了。”  
希澈已谙其意，故意打趣道：“我若不肯呢？”  
有天也在，玩笑道：“二哥不看我们两口子的面子，也不可怜你外甥些？”  
希澈笑着坐起身来：“年前我就说应该把灿烈一并带来，我还想见见他。”  
“那孩子顽皮着呢，路途遥远，他怎么耐得住这么长的行旅。”俊秀无奈道。  
“灿烈也有四五岁了罢？”  
“过了年就五岁了，”俊秀想着，“如此说来两家孩子岁数差了些，二哥可愿意？”  
希澈伏在金夫人肩上笑个不止：“母亲您听听！这人可着魔了！”  
金母在旁边听着他俩说话得趣，这时也忍不住笑着点点俊秀的额头：“瞧你急的！生怕澈儿带着孩子跑了不成？”  
“若不是差些年岁，起范圭贤昌珉我都拐了家去！”俊秀吐舌道：“我怕二哥这孩子不说给我家。”  
希澈笑得快岔气了：“好，这个说给你，一定给你。”

金母摸着希澈的头发，笑道：“你这一胎来的着实有些晚呢，若非年岁不合适，我原还打算把你家的孩子说一个给你泓大哥家的。”说的是跟希澈俊秀同辈但隔房的至泓，跟希澈他们是堂兄弟，而至泓比英东还大几岁。  
希澈问道：“泓哥哥家？我只记得钟铉那孩子。”  
“就是钟铉，他们家独一个，说来那孩子倒也怪，天生有些奇才，很是能做些机关物件，如今已在工部领差事。”  
“我倒是挺喜欢这孩子，他小时候我还见过的，后来他上了学就很少见着，却不想如今都这么大了？”  
“可是呢，我想着把你家孩子说给他，不过那时都小，我怕贸然说起，你对钟铉没印象，就只是这么想着；你还在家的时候他还是个小孩儿，等你和庚子从京城回来，钟铉已经去京里念书赶考了，年岁说起来也不合适；待他考中后我又听你泓哥哥说他定了亲，就搁下这事儿了。”  
“已成了亲了？”俊秀偏有些感兴趣，“不知说的是哪家孩子？”  
金母摇摇头：“不是咱们这儿的，是京城人家，和咱们一个姓，算是同宗，可从未见过。”  
俊秀有些惋惜地合掌：“我是没机会见了。”  
希澈调侃道：“待我上京见了他，若果真是个好孩子，便叫人给你送信儿，断断是便宜不了你这份儿长辈赐礼！”  
“二哥！”

此时西府里，在中陪着正洙理账，打从年后他闲了些，也常来帮正洙分担一点。  
“再过两天便是花朝节了。”  
“正好打发孩子们出去踏青便是，何苦操心那些。”在中看厌了账本子，伏在桌旁打了个哈欠：“二哥他们跑到金家逍遥去了，我倒想起旧日的一宗趣事。”  
“说来听听？”正洙也懒得看了。  
“那时候你还没来，我们家倒是跟国公府关系挺好的，”在中提笔蘸墨，“那会儿也是花朝呢，一般女孩儿们都是在家里的花园聚会赏花的，偏偏咱们家大小姐跟别家的不一样。”说的便是如今的贵妃娘娘。  
正洙让侍女去换了碧螺春来沏：“怎么个不一样法儿？”  
在中捡了一块桃子蜜饯慢慢咬着：“咱们家大小姐，是偷偷溜出去，逼着她的哥哥们带她逛青楼。”  
“咳咳咳！！”连翘忙上前替正洙拍背。  
“果然，”在中笑道，“我最开始听说的时候也这样。”

那年宝儿十二岁，只觉得年年在家里过花朝实在没意思，就说一定要出门踏青，待老爷子点头，她回去便换了一身羽蓝色的男式长袍，外罩银杏叶纹的纱衣，嵌翡翠的腰带一束，再用玉笄和素色织锦带拢起头发，正面一看，活脱脱一个俏皮俊雅的小郎君——如果她没要求哥哥们带她去青楼的话。  
韩庚和英云试图阻止：“好妹子，这要是给老爷子知道，我们可活不了了！”  
“哪个是你们妹子？该叫我小弟！”宝儿笑吟吟地从韩庚素日里收藏扇子的匣里挑了把绘着湖山春晓的扇子，“怕甚，我只不过去瞧瞧，听听唱小曲儿的，别叫老爷子知道不就行了。”  
“可这……”  
宝儿已然跨出了门槛：“知道了我就自己说去，保证不拖累你们俩。”  
韩庚和英云对视一眼，绝望地跟了上去。

出门前韩庚已经打发人去金家送信儿，原本跟希澈说的是要去踏青，这会儿他只能盼着那人能帮着劝劝他妹子。结果车行至金府，希澈上了车，很快跟宝儿结成同盟，并且敲定了要去的画舫——樱桃破。  
韩庚一听媳妇也要去逛青楼，那还了得？盯着，必须盯着！当即决定：“那就一起去罢。”  
英云：“……”倒戈不要倒太快。  
宝儿忽然想起来：“是不是该带点打赏的东西？”  
英云无奈道：“赏可以，但不要太多，不然就太显眼了。”

秦淮绿波，脂香粉腻，众人乘小舟登上“樱桃破”画舫，但闻丝竹细细，琵琶泠泠，脆快婉转的歌喉直要抓得人心颤，满头珠翠遍身轻纱的女子裹携香风扑上前来，口中一声声的“郎君”“公子”唤着，端得是风月靡然，春色无边。  
“的确好去处。”希澈轻轻拂开一名迎上前的女子伸来的手腕，韩庚忙不迭地吩咐道：“上楼寻个雅间，请几位唱歌的姑娘来，我们清清静静地听曲儿。”  
女子敛袖后退一步，盈盈福身：“奴陪郎君们去罢。”

这艘画舫有三层，一层便有数位歌伎在大厅中弹奏丝竹，唱一支江南小调，要是平日里韩庚他们跟同窗好友聚会，在大厅也无妨，可今天他带着妹子和媳妇呢！一层人多眼杂怎么能行！  
几个丫鬟送上各色点心和“樱桃破”独酿的樱桃酒之后，几位穿着打扮并不太过艳丽的歌伎抱着琴笛进门。  
“不知郎君们可想听什么曲儿？”左首粉裳女子开口报起了拿手的词牌。  
宝儿笑道：“姑娘们个个争似琼娥仙姬，便先唱一支《西施》罢。”  
韩庚、英云：“……”自家妹子怎么这么会逗弄姑娘！

歌伎们掩口轻笑，纷纷摆好乐器，预备唱曲儿，这时宝儿却朝着那个紫衫女子招手：“你来。”  
紫衫歌姬不解其意，轻趋莲步上前：“不知郎君有何吩咐？”  
“你坐这儿来，”宝儿拍拍自己的腿。  
歌姬：“……？”  
韩庚、英云：=口=！！！

“小……小弟！”英云险些咬了舌头，“你才几岁！”——别闹了，给哥哥留条活路吧！  
“这也太不成体……不成样子！”韩庚跟着咬舌头，“你要仔细听，让她坐近一点就是了，不必如此！”——真想让我们回去被老头子捶死吗！  
希澈在旁看戏，觉得这二人窘态比曲子精彩多了。  
“也罢，你坐这儿。”宝儿指了离自己最近的凳子示意紫衫歌姬坐下。  
“柳街灯市好花多……”歌伎们袅袅开唱，可怜两个做哥哥的终于松了口气。

宝儿浑然不觉自己这样有什么不对，没过几天又要去。  
两位兄长惊得竖起了满背的寒毛。  
可是拦也拦不住。  
“不让我去的话，就告诉老爷子，你们已经带我去过了哦。”宝姑娘笑得十分乖巧可爱。  
最后是韩庚和希澈陪她去的，英云死活不肯再去，第一时间破门而出冲去练武场，以十头牛都拉不回来的劲头练习大刀。

宝儿感兴趣的仍然是樱桃破中那位紫衫歌姬，韩庚为此还稍微松了一口气——“樱桃破”是一家清舫，里面的歌伎大多是只卖艺，若有一天被老爷子知道了，起码他不会被彻底打死。  
“她倒是玩上瘾了。”希澈悄悄地凑在韩庚耳边说话，换来对方一个苦笑。  
希澈其实去不去都觉得无所谓，他在各种东西上的兴趣都很淡薄，歌伎唱他便听，送到嘴边的酒，他也直接喝下，若歌伎靠过来，他往后退一步，欢场里摸爬滚打的歌伎自然也知情识趣明白分寸，重新抱起琵琶为他再唱一曲，便是主宾尽欢。  
……所以这种家长带孩子来逛窑子的蛋疼感是怎么回事？


End file.
